


Mathilde

by MythologyPastry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: short from five years I wanted to save





	Mathilde

> The bout exhilerates her. It reminds Mathilde of childhood, of sex and awe.
> 
> Clash of metal calls to the bloodlust in her heart. Dodge, block, strike. Lore and her, they go through the same motions, repeating their steps and dance accordingly.
> 
> Her fists hurt. The pain makes her laugh.
> 
> Lore shoots with practiced aim, but she just ducks. A huff of air escapes Lore’s lips.
> 
> Colorful ribbons bind against weapon, feet, and chest. Some catch on Mathilde’s fingers, which bleed onto gold armor. She wipes the red on her mouth, tasting the salt while Lore reloads from afar.
> 
> Another shot. Another miss from the flutter of ribbons. Their magic has limits; both can barely stand. Their audience roars, but Mathilde can hear her heart thump.
> 
> Another reload. Dodge, block the swipe of the gun with her left, strike for the stomach with her right. Mathilde can hear the scream tear from Lore before she understands why.
> 
> She cannot move her hand, and guards tug Lore from her embrace forcefully. By the time she looks down, blood is the only thing she can see. The guards force her away, grip her shoulder too tightly.
> 
> And then she’s in a cot with a young healer holding her arm down. She murmurs something Mathilde doesn’t care to know. A drink is forced down her throat, and the fighter is forced to sleep.


End file.
